


The Problem

by Delicate_Doll



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Death, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Miscarriage, Multi, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delicate_Doll/pseuds/Delicate_Doll
Summary: It’s done and I’ve never felt so frantic in my life.
Kudos: 4





	The Problem

**Lilith, please report to my office sometime tonight. I've no idea what Dr. Martin could have you doing this late, but should it be sensitive please do not rush. I'll be in for a long while yet. --Aaron Eden, 18th fl r 409**

It'd been 3 am before she'd even seen the email. It had been almost 4 before the information registered as important and promptly made her fall out of her chair, then scramble to the stairwell.

Lilith White had been with Starlight Engineering and Advancement for just under six months. Aaron Eden was executive of special projects, and at this point was the only person with _executive_ in the name that would look at her.

It took exactly two minutes for her to travel up ten flights of stairs. 

She spends another two outside Edens office, panting and trying to make herself presentable-- retying hair, smoothing out clothes, etc. 

There is not a full second between her knock and the door swinging open, which seems to startle her. 

"Mr. Eden! I'm so so sorry; I just saw your email, I didn't mean any disrespect. Dr. Martin only left an hour or so ago and he doesn't seem to know basic lab protocols for closing so I--"

He cuts her off. Her eye twitches slightly, but she takes a step back, allowing it. 

"Don't be sorry sweet pea, Brennon is a difficult man to work with. I understand."

Lilith White blinks at him.

Aaron Eden blinks back. 

After roughly twenty seconds of silence, Lilith gets uncomfortable. She seems tired. 

"You wanted to see me, sir?" 

Eden blinks again, drawing back slightly and motioning for her to come inside. She does so. 

"That I did. You're settling in alright with Brennon, aren't you? I understand he's a little rough around the edges, but he's a good man."

"Dr. Martin is--" Lilith pauses for slightly too long before finishing "...Funny. At least."

Eden laughs. 

"Thought so. Didn't really think you'd be happy on the 8th floor when you were placed there but-- alas. No one up top really seems to know what to do with you."

"I can tell."

Eden tilts his head slightly, and Lilith bows hers. She's next to speak, but it lacks the attitude. 

"Sorry. I just-- I want to _work_. I've been in three departments already and they don't know what to do with me either and I _hate_ being a glorified assistant to these airheaded--"

"Careful."

"Sorry. I feel as though... It's odd to recognize me as an _asset_ , then dump busy work in my lap is all. Sir."

"You requested to be placed in STEM prosthetics, no? Under Dr. Lanrey?" 

Lilith nods. 

"Your next destination was actually the fourth floor, with Mr. Devally. If that didn't work out Dr. Petta requested you for her team in January."

"Oh."

"It can still happen, of course, we trust an employee's intuition here but it would take some convincing on my part."

"You'd be willing to do that?"

"I happen to like you quite a lot Lilith, I've got a daughter your age. Something in the attitude is similar I think, it's charming."

He laughs again. Lilith remains focused. 

"You'd be willing to do that for me?"

"As a favor, of course."

Lilith glances at the door, swallowing. Her and Eden hold one another's gaze. 

There is a full minute of silence, before-- 

"I don't want it that bad. R-respectfully, sir."

He laughs again, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

"Lilith, I understand maybe the timing of this might scare you--"

"I never said I was scared." 

"--But really, the actual request is innocent. Hackles down."

She does not move. 

He looks at her for another 30 seconds. She does not say anything else for the remainder of the meeting. After another minute, he leans down and kisses her. She turns her head away after 10 seconds, and he steps back, removing his hand from her person. He seems uncomfortable now. Lilith seems blank. 

"Go get some rest, Lilith. Assets need to be kept tip-top. You know that."

Lilith nods once, then exits room 409. 

It takes 25 minutes to get back down to the eighth floor, and when she exits the stairwell she does so with a hand clutching at her chest. 

*****************

**Lilith White is assigned to Dr. Lanrey's team within the week.**

*****************

**Six months later, Lilith White and Thomas Edgard file an ongoing relationship disclosure to human resources.**

*****************

"Lilith, please just let me talk--"

"No! No, you've done quite enough of _that_ tonight!"

"I shouldn't have done it in public, I know that-- and I'm so sorry I embarrassed you but everything was just perfect and that ring was burning in my pocket darling--"

"You should have let it fucking scorch you!"

Lilith White paces back and forth in the lobby of Starlight Engineering and Advancement, in formal wear. There is an event outside in the courtyard, and she has drug Thomas in for privacy. She is extremely red in the face, and he sits mildly on one of the benches, watching her.

"In what _possible_ reality was that a good idea? It's-- It's been three months you don't know anything about me--"

"I want to learn."

"Don't interrupt me!"

"Lilith, please sit down. 

She narrows her eyes and stops pacing. She does not sit down. 

"My parents were wed at six months-- this isn't so different. "

"You said they hate one another now."

"You told me your father proposed after _three weeks_ of knowing your mother--"

Lilith screams in frustration, hands ripping at her hair, and resumes pacing. 

"That was a horror story, Thomas!"

*****************

**Lilith White retracts the relationship disclosure the next morning**

*****************

**Lilith White is promoted to roaming scientific officer.**

*****************

**Her first assignment lands her on the eleventh floor, under Dr. Richmond Elis. Dr. Elis has failed to produce a satisfactory conclusion to his thesis project by numerous deadlines and Starlight has deemed intervention necessary.**

*****************

**Lilith White receives her first disciplinary referral, as reported by Dr. Richmond Elis, for insubordination and unacceptable workplace behavior. Aaron Eden, her closest superior, disregards the report. In the next 6 years, she receives a grand total of 512 disciplinary reports in similar veins.**

*****************

**Lilith White produces results in three days. She is immediately directed to the seventh floor, where similar problems are being had.**

*****************

"It's a fucking travesty! She butchered _everything_ \-- Davis please you've been with me since the beginning, we can't let things end things like this."

Charles Davis is the supervisor of the organic sciences. A lower level on the board, but an important one to have on your side. He was no longer on Dr. Regina Millers' side. 

"Miss White got results."

"We weren't off schedule!"

"No, but two more months and you would be-- you should know better than anyone a decline like that doesn't spell good things for the future." 

"It's not my project anymore."

"It's finished, with a high yield."

Miller stands from her chair, outraged. "Is that all you fucking care about?!"

"I gave you an asset, it's not my fault you didn't use her correctly. You're the head of the project, and she was effectively a temp on your team. Why didn't you direct her to a result more... _in tune_ with your sensibilities." 

Lilith White, smoking silently in the corner until now, giggles.

Miller whirls around to face her. 

"Fucking stay out of this little girl! You've done plenty!"

"Like _your_ job?"

Miller moves to lunge at Lilith and is stopped by Davis' hand on her shoulder, having gotten up to intervene. 

"You're dismissed, Regina. Stay where you are Miss White."

Lilith says nothing, eyeing the two and takes another drag of the cigarette. Miller looks helplessly to Davis for a moment, and after finding no sympathy, storms out of the room. 

Davis now looks to Lilith. 

"You sent in a request to the board about getting a team?"

"I did."

"That falls squarely under Eden's authority, you know better."

"I'm not asking him. I'm asking the board." 

Lilith tilts her head, snubbing out her cigarette on the leather arm of the chair as she rises. 

"I'm asking you."

He takes a step back. She takes one forward, grinning with her teeth.

"Pretty please?"

*****************

**Lilith White gets approved for her own team two weeks and three visits to Davis' office later; to maximize her efficiency. It takes three more months for all the candidates to be settled, and in the end, only the few Lilith personally requested make it through.**

*****************

**Eight of the nine members report to medical with various bump-and-scrape injuries within two weeks. No incident reports are filed.**

*****************

**Four of the nine members request an immediate transfer. All are approved.**

*****************

**The team of five settles 19 projects in the entirety of their run, roughly 4 months-- none except the final taking more than 24 hours. The final assignment takes three weeks total.**

*****************

**Lilith White refuses to take on assignments for the next month and a half**

*****************

**Lilith White submits a thesis to the board for approval. This is the first of 68 submissions and the first of 67 rejections over the next three years.**

*****************

"But you said they liked it, Eden!"

"They adore all your work, Lilith."

"Then tell me why I have a letter of desist on my desk. They like the theory-- I already have my team prepped for the switch and the funds are there for the quarter I _know_ they are."

"I'm not the one who needs convincing."

"You're the executive of special projects!"

"And I don't decide alone what gets approved."

"Then tell me who I need to be convincing, please. I don't see the problem--"

" _You're_ the problem, Lilith."

She stops pacing the length of his office, back to him. When she speaks, it's barely there. 

"What."

"You _just_ got a team this year and already you want to repurpose them, you get hyped up on Dr. Peterson's pet project and refuse to do your own work; then you roll out this--"

Eden winces slightly.

"Frankly tone-deaf thesis. The board can't keep just _handing_ you things."

Lilith starts shaking, back still to him. 

"They haven't _handed_ me anything. Not a god damn thing; I worked my way here--"

"So settle down for a while then. You worked so hard to get here-- enjoy it. You can repropose it in a year or two after you fix some of the more obvious flaws."

She snarls, barking out a laugh.

He sounds like a parent scolding a child when he speaks again.

"I know it's not what you wanted to hear but you're not a child anymore Lilith. You're an employee--"

"Who has their name of half of what's being shipped out of here..."

"You're being petulant. Don't interrupt again. You're an employee, a coveted one as it were, but still an employee. There's a way these things have to go, and no amount of fussing is going to exempt you from that. Just improve what needs improvement, and try again later. Alright?"

She doesn't respond. 

"Lilith."

Her shoulders slowly slump, and she turns around, eyes downcast. It's late, and she didn't go to her apartment last night. 

"I can... I can see what I can do to better qualify myself. I suppose."

"Not the thesis?"

"There's nothing wrong with the thesis."

Eden chuckles softly, ducking his head to try and meet eyes with her. She playfully dodges his gaze for a moment but does raise her head to give him a small smile.

"Thought that might be a little far. Go get some rest sweetpea."

"I will sir, thank you."

She turns and takes exactly two steps, needing to skirt closer to his desk, but stops, as if remembering something. 

"Mr. Eden?"

He leans towards Lilith good-naturedly. 

"Yes, Miss White?"

She lashes out, grabbing his tie and yanking him over the desk. Eden has to plant both hands on the wood to remain upright. Their noses touch and she flashes her teeth to him. 

" _Don't_ use that tone with me again."

Eden starts to protest, angry maybe-- and is cut off by a deliberate and slow glance down at his lips. His jaw clenches, and he can't meet her eyes as she speaks again. Lilith grins wide with her teeth, leaning into him as he tries to pull back.

"It's inappropriate. Sir."

She releases his tie and exits the office, giggling into her hand. Eden doesn't move again for the next twenty-three minutes, eyes locked on the ground. 

*****************

**Eight months later, Lilith White and Angela Glovern disclose a relationship to human resources. They hold hands in the office while filing the report.**

*****************

**Lilith White gets 3/4 through her yearly staff evaluation. Once she reaches page two of Angela Gloverns work history and reports, she freezes for a minute and a half, glances at each of the three cameras located in her office, then starts screaming.**

*****************

**Angela Glovern is terminated from Starlight Engineering and Advancement within 4 hours.**

*****************

**Lilith is accepted into Stanford Medical School and adjusts her schedule to match the new classes. Her work hours do not change, but her superiors are made aware of the new challenge at least.**

*****************

"Think of it like..."

Lilith crosses her arms, able to feign patience for three whole seconds. 

"No matter what you say, it's weird."

"We'd like you to start using it if you're going to be spending nights here."

"I don't intend on making it a habit."

"It already is one. Babydoll, just--" 

"I said no."

Dr. Elijah Mason has a distaste for Lilith White, a mutual feeling. He only looks at her with open dislike a moment, however. 

"Need I remind you who the cover girl is in this situation? You're Starlights _star_ , the least you could do is stay presentable."

"I'm always presentable!"

"You look like shit."

"Hey, you're not allowed to be mean to me!"

"I'm one of the few left with the privilege, actually, but I'm serious. Change your clothes, take showers regularly, don't look like--" he motions to the whole of her person. She huffs, offended. "-- _This_. It's on your floor even. You're not Lilith anymore, you're Starlight. The on-campus apartment will help, trust me."

*****************

**Lilith White procedes to have 3 "Stress-induced outbursts" over the next two months, one of which includes snapping Dr. Anna Leopold's wrist. No incident reports are filed or complaints submitted, but one was in the presence of board member Davis and thus Lilith was required to go to three hours of counseling.**

*****************

"One more time, I'm more qualified than I've ever been-- _please_ just push this for me I'm running out of time--"

"You're opening contract keeps you here well into your 40s Miss White, you're not running out of anything. You're young, settle down. You're going to get the same answer if you submit it now." 

The executive closes the elevator door on her, and she's alone in the hallway. 

She slams her hand into the drywall, leaving a fair-sized dent, and she quickly moves to the stairwell.

*****************

"It has the climate now, it didn't before the public will--"

"Stop it, Lilith, I'm late."

*****************

"You're not _listening_ to me--"

"Babydoll we've heard it before, I told you to scram. Amazing how you still get up here with all the--"

"The bullshit you have me cleaning up? I think it's amazing too honestly, I fucking amaze myself every god damn day! I can handle the workload you _know_ I can--"

"All you're proving is you know how to make problems disappear-- don't make one of yourself, Lilith."

Lilith stews for a few seconds. 

"Fire me."

"What?"

"Either quit idling me or _fire_ me, I have plans and a _timeline_."

"Baby--"

Lilith White slams her hands down on his desk, snarling.

"Don't! Jut fucking don't-- fine! Fuck me, I get it."

She storms out of the office; goes back to her own, and promptly smashes every piece of glass in the room. She stays curled under the desk until one of her team crawls over and coaxes her out. 

*****************

**Her team stops reporting to medical for roughly a month and a half. Lilith White isn't seen anywhere but the fourteenth floor, quietly directing her subordinates or sitting in her office, head in her hands.**

*****************

**Lilith White sends in her final request on December 10th without notifying a board member and spends the rest of the day under her desk, inconsolable.**

*****************

Two days later Lilith White paces the roof of Starlight Engineering and Advancement. It's 10:57 pm, and for the first time in history, she has sent her team home on time. 

It's windy, and a good portion of her hair has whipped itself out of the tie. 

She's been pacing since 9. 

She stalls finally, looking over the edge. 

She tugs the rest of her hair free and slips out of her lab coat. 

Lilith White, slowly and carefully, creeps up onto the ledge. 

Her phone buzzes.

She ignores it, looking down. Starlight Engineering and Advancements in Chicago is 21 stories high. 

Her phone buzzes. 

Her hands shake. 

Her phone buzzes. 

She clenches them, nails digging into palms.

Her phone buzzes. 

A step closer.

Her phone buzzes.

She makes an irritated noise, digging her phone out of one pocket and opening it. 

**Miss White, I'm not sure when exactly you'll be back in the office but I thought it important to let you know: you've been approved. Reformatting will start as soon as Monday. Congratulations. C.D.**

**Someone really seems to like you Babydoll, congratulations. E.M.**

**I expect results before the quarter is over White, this is risky. Public relations is going to be coming for all our heads in the morning, but I suggest you enjoy tonight. S.S.**

She had nine messages in total, of the same variety. She stood very still for a moment, then promptly started laughing, head thrown back in delight. 

A strong gust of wind knocks her off the roof of Starlight Engineering and Advancement with a small scream, and she drops the phone. It cracks on the concrete. 

Lilith White claws her way back onto the roof four minutes later, head bleeding, hands raw, ankle twisted, and continues to laugh. 

*****************

**Despite the phone remaining non-functional from the drop, she keeps it in her desk drawer for the remainder of her employment. It has the last message permanently frozen on its screen.**

*****************

**Congratulations, Sweetpea. I thought perhaps it had been long enough and I... pulled some strings. As a birthday gift. Happy 25th, Lilith. A.E.**

*****************

**The fourteenth floor is retrofitted to suit the new needs of the team the following Monday.**

*****************

**Lilith White reports to medical with a bloody nose and split lip the following Wednesday. She declines an incident report.**

*****************

**Dr. Adam Young reports to medical two days later with a cracked rib. He declines an incident report.**

*****************

**Lilith White reports to medical with a heavily bleeding arm and glass imbedded into her lower back. She declines an incident report.**

*****************

**Dr. Adam Young is taken to medical, having been found at the bottom of the twelveth floor stairs with a fractured skull. He declines an incident report but is given three weeks of medical leave.**

*****************

"Miss White?"

Lilith takes a moment to focus, then yawns, looking to the woman to her left. 

"What. "

It's been approximately three months since the approval of project name ** r̴̢̧̘͉̜̠̗̥͈͖̙̻͚̈́̔ą̵̱͔͖̜̟̘̰̠̣̱̥̱͆̎̓̋̃̓͐̔̋̈̊̄̚̕p̵̨̛̮̱̙̤̤͉͐̀̈́͛͛̊̈́̄̈́̃̕ţ̵̞̥͖̼̟̞̲̳̺͍͎̞̀͐͋̈͑̈̓ǘ̴̢̧̻͚͕̮͔̂͊͐̄̊͝ř̴͈͍̬̭̺̟̭͕̣̟͆͛̕͝e̴̛̘̤̭̮̲̠͇͋́͋̑̏́̍̐͛̉̎̇͜.  **Lilith White has not stopped glowing despite the several trips to medical, but seems distant with the added workload. 

'Hi, we haven't met but my names Holly-- you work with my finance?"

"Oh-- I recognize you, Annas shown photos. How can I help you?"

Holly seems tense. She motions to the hallway. There aren't many people left on the floor at this hour, but Lilith agrees to more privacy and goes anyway. 

"I wanted to talk _about_ Anna, actually."

Lilith blinks. 

"You... You're her supervisor and have been for... _years_ now. Right?"

Lilith doesn't respond, but her eyes are narrowed.

"When she got her wrist snapped it was...awful. And scary. And she wouldn't tell me what happened or why or--"

Holly looks almost ready to cry. Lilith looks bored. 

"And she just adores you, Miss White. She gushes every chance she can about your work, your presence, your attitude, she's totally e̴̦̊͛̌n̵̠̱̙̆͘ṟ̸͗̔̒͝â̴̢̬̫͕͗͂͘p̶͈̳̓͝t̶̛̥̤̗̒̂̾u̸͕̻̯͗̓̈ṙ̵̩̝e̷͓͐̑̈́̀d̷̹̯̀̃͝ -- but I was talking with a friend of mine on the medical team and... um. Miss White you... I want Anna off your team."

Lilith White raises a single eyebrow. 

"And she won't request it and be 'some kind of coward' but she's gotten hurt almost every week since and it's all fine and just part of the job but-- but it's _not_ fine! I don't think it's fine at all and I don't know who I have to talk to remove her but she's not staying do you understand; I don't know how you've not been r--"

Her head hits the wall with a crunch. 

Lilith White yawns again, stepping over her to go back to the office. She stops when a man starts speaking.

"You didn't even _try_ that time."

"Adam, please not now. I'm tired."

"No, no give me a minute gorgeous that was rough. You're... bored?" 

"I'm _irritated,_ and you're not helping."

"Oh. Well, how was I supposed to know? You put in so little effort for this performance." 

"Stop."

"You normally do so much better with a bigger audience-- maybe I should have cleared my throat or something." 

"Adam."

"Light of my life?"

"Go home before I finish what I started."

"I'll see you in the morning, Comet." 

They both go their respective ways, forgetting about the bleeding woman on the ground. 

*****************

**Holly Pax suffers through a severe concussion over three months. Immediately after being cleared to return to work, she hands in her resignation to Starlight's staffing department.**

*****************

**In those three months, Lilith White flies to Jacksonville four times. She is noticeably more agitated upon her arrival back to Starlight Engineering and Advancements.**

*****************

**Lilith White and Dr. Adam Young disclose an ongoing relationship agreement with Human Resources.**

*****************

"I thought I said _shut up!"_

*****************

**Dr. Adam Young reports to medical with a dislocated jaw. He declines to file an incident report.**

*****************

" _Shit--_ get off me, Mutt you smashed something--

"I really think you're the one who did the smashing bit."

"I said get off me-- _now."_

*****************

**Lilith White reports to medical with a gash along her upper thigh. She declines to file an incident report.**

*****************

"What was that, smartass? No really, you've got my full attention, go on."

*****************

**Dr. Adam Young reports to medical with a lacerated windpipe. He delines to file an incident report.**

*****************

**Project ŕ̸͔͇̬͓͓̬̹͈̒̓ä̷̙̓̉p̸̨͎̣͚̰̻͙̾͊̊̐͛̕͝͝t̸̨̊̇̽͋͋̿̌ư̶̭̂͛̾̓͜r̴̢͎̹̹͎̩͍̞̈̓̀̔̄̏̆̐ë̷̹̗̹̫́̾̈́̂̅  celebrates a successful one year, and Dr. Lilith White applies for human testing, as is protocol. It takes 20 minutes for it to be declined. **

*****************

"Comet, come check this out, some twelve year old just whooped this regions chess champion in like nine mo--"

*****************

**Dr. Adam Young reports to medical with a broken nose. He declines to file an incident report.**

*****************

**Dr. Lilith White files for human testing three weeks later. She's declined within 20 minutes.**

*****************

Dr. Lilith White paces the length of the fourteenth floor, in formal wear. 

Dr. Adam Young sits on top of a desk, tie undone, following her path with his eyes. 

"Comet--"

"Don't. If it's not an explanation, a _good_ explanation, I don't want to hear it."

"Someone's testy."

"Did you not _just_ hear me, Adam?"

"No no I did, it was cute and all-- you're just distracting. I'm glad we went with this dress, I was wrong earlier, you look perfect."

Lilith spins on her heel to slap him, but he catches her arm and pulls her flush to his chest.

"Testy was lowballing it, huh? You're actually upset?"

She growls and shoves him back, taking a few steps away to yell at him. 

" _Upset_ is lowballing it! Upset is when you act like your above doing your work! Upset is when you think 'oh she won't mind' before doing something _profoundly_ sleezy! Upset is when you think you can get away with anything just because we're-- I-- I'm _beyond_ upset you mortified me!"

"You're fine."

"My image isn't-- my image is Starlights image and you just--"

He tries taking her arm again, but she snatches it back and begins pacing again. He slumps, in almost a pout before sighing, getting frustrated. 

"You're too difficult sometimes."

"Don't you fucking dare make this my fault, Mutt.”

"It is though-- it always is! We were having a nice time down there and then you go and over-react--"

" _Over-react--"_

 _"_ Shut the fuck up Comet, I'm not done! And then you over-react like you _always_ do--"

"You don't get to introduce me like fucking arm-candy Adam, that was an investor and I outrank you! In everything, rank, time, star--"

She stopped pacing again to yell, and this time when he reaches out, he manages to snag her. After 30 seconds of fight, Lilith White is pinned underneath him. He nuzzles into her neck as she screams in frustration. 

"It was the girlfriend thing, wasn't it? Thought I'd be pushing the commitment button on you, but I assumed you'd had enough champaign to stay steady. Oh, I know! You lied, didn't you? Sneaky thing, I knew that first glass disappeared a little too fast but you only like to lie about alcohol at big--"

He bites her collarbone and she starts thrashing.

"Don't act like you know me!"

He frowns when he pulls back. Lilith continues to try and squirm away.

"We're a little past that line, don't you think? Focus." 

He leans down to kiss her and she slams her head into his. He staggers back with a yell, nose bleeding profusely. 

"Psycho."

"Again with the fucking nose?! God fucking _damn it,_ Comet!"

"Don't whine, you were doing it again."

Adam slings out one of his hands to her, spattering her with blood. He makes the motion several more times and eventually starts laughing. Splattered in red, she joins him. 

"It's like scratching poetry into stone, loving you."

"You're remarkably ill-equipped for the job."

He leers for a few seconds before crossing back over to her, adjusting her legs around his waist. Lilith languidly wraps her arms over his shoulders, nuzzling at his jaw. He grabs her neck. 

"I'll scratch away until we're both ruined then. "

*****************

"Adam stop-- stop somethings wrong I said stop _\--fuck_ please-- _"_

*****************

**Dr. Lilith White reports to medical with a three-part fracture in her pelvis. After evaluation, she's redirected to Northpoint Central Hospital for emergency care and immediate surgery. She's given three months' leave from Starlight Engineering and Advancement to recover and grieve.**

*****************

**Dr. Adam Young retracts the relationship disclosure from Human resources and requests to be moved to the fourth floor. He's approved.**

*****************

**Dr. Lilith White returns after one week and requests human testing be approved for project ŕ̸͔͇̬͓͓̬̹͈̒̓ä̷̙̓̉p̸̨͎̣͚̰̻͙̾͊̊̐͛̕͝͝t̸̨̊̇̽͋͋̿̌ư̶̭̂͛̾̓͜r̴̢͎̹̹͎̩͍̞̈̓̀̔̄̏̆̐ë̷̹̗̹̫́̾̈́̂̅.** **She is declined after a month.**

*****************

"Eden this is bullshit-- the email they sent me doesn't even make any sense. "

"Mind yourself, Sweetpea, it doesn't have to. You were declined."

Lilith White purses her lips, sinking lower into her chair. Aaron Eden sits across from her, reading over her quarterly report. It's cozy.

"Well, that doesn't make sense either. R̷̨̢̛͎͚̳̭̅a̶̧̖̤̐͠͝p̶̧͙̲̥̙͉̻͒̄̍̄̆̾̈̆̔̒̇̿̇͠ͅẗ̷̢̧̗̪̫́̔͒̃̓̽̀̃͋͛̉̃̋̚͠ů̴̖͚͍̣̝͕͂͗̄͑̌r̷̛̥̜̖̰̟͈̣̭̀̅̃̌͛̀̌̌͜͝͝ͅę̸̹̠̱͖̖̞̖̲̙͖͛͂̓ͅ has been ready to go for a long time now, it just needs the final step."

"What did they say?"

"My workload would be too much. As if I don't have a team for that reason exactly..."

Dr. Lilith White sinks even lower into the leather, pouting. 

"Didn't White Sales just name you CFO?"

"CF _A_ , as in _advisor,_ I'm _not_ an officer. And that's just helping out daddy dearest, it's temporary."

"You've been doing it almost six months now Sweetpea."

"And I've been handling _this_ job fulltime too with no problems. I've been handling more than my job even! They keep me up to my hip in other bullshit non-stop."

"You're still our roaming scientific officer, problem-solving is to be expected."

"Well, if they're declining me on account of my workload, I don't want to be anymore."

"What."

Dr. White sits up straight, meeting Eden's eyes. 

"I want to lessen my workload. No more problem-solving."

Eden looks uncomfortable, shifting in his seat. He can't meet her face for longer than a few moments. 

"I'm not sure that's wise--"

"Good thing I didn't ask then."

*****************

**Dr. Lilith White is demoted from roaming scientific officer, as per request. She submits the request for human testing later that day, and is called into Executive David Straughts office later immediately afterward.**

*****************

"I don't understand."

"The team was approved to help you with your duties as out roaming officer, now that you're no longer--"

"They were re-approved and formatted for my project, none of them have been on an assignment in-- it's been _years--"_

"All the more reason."

"No, no no no, you can't do this I can't handle ** R̷̨̢̛͎͚̳̭̅a̶̧̖̤̐͠͝p̶̧͙̲̥̙͉̻͒̄̍̄̆̾̈̆̔̒̇̿̇͠ͅẗ̷̢̧̗̪̫́̔͒̃̓̽̀̃͋͛̉̃̋̚͠ů̴̖͚͍̣̝͕͂͗̄͑̌r̷̛̥̜̖̰̟͈̣̭̀̅̃̌͛̀̌̌͜͝͝ͅę̸̹̠̱͖̖̞̖̲̙͖͛͂̓ͅ  ** on my own-- are-- are you shutting me down?"

Straughts rises from his chair, quickly moving around the desk to cup Lilith's face. She allows it, eyes wide and panicked. Her breath is coming too fast.

"You can't-- you can't the roads been too long I can't I _can't I can't--_ "

"Darling, Lilith, hush-- take it easy. Look at me."

She doesn't, still babbling, and he grabs to back of her hair to maneuver her eyes to his. She yelps softly but goes quiet. 

"You're _okay_ darling. **R̷̨̢̛͎͚̳̭̅a̶̧̖̤̐͠͝p̶̧͙̲̥̙͉̻͒̄̍̄̆̾̈̆̔̒̇̿̇͠ͅẗ̷̢̧̗̪̫́̔͒̃̓̽̀̃͋͛̉̃̋̚͠ů̴̖͚͍̣̝͕͂͗̄͑̌r̷̛̥̜̖̰̟͈̣̭̀̅̃̌͛̀̌̌͜͝͝ͅę̸̹̠̱͖̖̞̖̲̙͖͛͂̓ͅ ** is your baby, we know that. It's not shutting down. "

" _My team_ \--"

"Is impairing you-- right? The last few months your reports have taken a slight downturn, we know it's not you."

"That was me-- I took medical leave--"

"But you came right back home to get back to work. We know you, Lilith, you're Starlights _star._ This is a good thing."

"But--"

Straughts shushes her, holding her close. She seems mostly confused, but her hands still shake. 

"We didn't give ** R̷̨̢̛͎͚̳̭̅a̶̧̖̤̐͠͝p̶̧͙̲̥̙͉̻͒̄̍̄̆̾̈̆̔̒̇̿̇͠ͅẗ̷̢̧̗̪̫́̔͒̃̓̽̀̃͋͛̉̃̋̚͠ů̴̖͚͍̣̝͕͂͗̄͑̌r̷̛̥̜̖̰̟͈̣̭̀̅̃̌͛̀̌̌͜͝͝ͅę̸̹̠̱͖̖̞̖̲̙͖͛͂̓ͅ  ** to the team-- we gave it to you. Because you're capable, and painfully determined, and we knew you could handle it. So."

He shoves her away, and her leg catches the desk. She hits the ground hard and winces, clutching at her abdomen. 

" _Handle it_. That will be all, Dr. White."

*****************

**Dr. Lilith White is issued a set of parameters for the next three months. Should she clear them, R̷̨̢̛͎͚̳̭̅a̶̧̖̤̐͠͝p̶̧͙̲̥̙͉̻͒̄̍̄̆̾̈̆̔̒̇̿̇͠ͅẗ̷̢̧̗̪̫́̔͒̃̓̽̀̃͋͛̉̃̋̚͠ů̴̖͚͍̣̝͕͂͗̄͑̌r̷̛̥̜̖̰̟͈̣̭̀̅̃̌͛̀̌̌͜͝͝ͅę̸̹̠̱͖̖̞̖̲̙͖͛͂̓ͅ  lives for another quarter. She spends two and a half hours crying under her desk. There's no one left on the fourteenth floor to coax her out. **

*****************

**Over three months Dr. Lilith White drops 56 pounds.**

*****************

**At the end of the trial period, Dr. Lilith White produces satisfactory results. Project R̷̨̢̛͎͚̳̭̅a̶̧̖̤̐͠͝p̶̧͙̲̥̙͉̻͒̄̍̄̆̾̈̆̔̒̇̿̇͠ͅẗ̷̢̧̗̪̫́̔͒̃̓̽̀̃͋͛̉̃̋̚͠ů̴̖͚͍̣̝͕͂͗̄͑̌r̷̛̥̜̖̰̟͈̣̭̀̅̃̌͛̀̌̌͜͝͝ͅę̸̹̠̱͖̖̞̖̲̙͖͛͂̓ͅ  receives a 2.4 million dollar budget cut. **

*****************

**Dr. Lilith White is denied human testing once again.**

*****************

**Dr. Olivia Keaton requests to be re-assigned to the fourteenth floor, under Dr. Lilith White. Her request is denied.**

*****************

**Dr. Lilith White requests human testing. She is denied 20 minutes later.**

*****************

**Dr. Lilith White stops coming off the fourteenth floor.**

*****************

**After five days, executive Charles Davis requests for Dr. Adam Young to evaluate Dr. Lilith White. Dr. Young delines. Three days later, it's not a request.**

*****************

"Oh, Comet..."

*****************

**Dr. Adam Young reports to medical with shattered glass lodged into his temple. He delines to file an incident report. His evaluation reads as follows:**

**Dr. Lilith White can handle it. A.Y.**

*****************

**Dr. Alexander Brown requests to be re-assigned to the fourteenth floor, under Dr. Lilith White. His request is immediately denied.**

*****************

**Dr. Lilith White is given three more months to ready project** ** R̷̨̢̛͎͚̳̭̅a̶̧̖̤̐͠͝p̶̧͙̲̥̙͉̻͒̄̍̄̆̾̈̆̔̒̇̿̇͠ͅẗ̷̢̧̗̪̫́̔͒̃̓̽̀̃͋͛̉̃̋̚͠ů̴̖͚͍̣̝͕͂͗̄͑̌r̷̛̥̜̖̰̟͈̣̭̀̅̃̌͛̀̌̌͜͝͝ͅę̸̹̠̱͖̖̞̖̲̙͖͛͂̓ͅ  for human testing. If she can't it won't go on. Until the next evaluation, she's instructed not to appeal to the board again. **

*****************

**Fifty-three days later, Aaron Eden requests Dr. Lilith White's presence in his office.**

*****************

Dr. Lilith White stares at the plate on Aaron Eden's door for a solid five minutes. Aaron Eden, Executive of Special Projects, 409. 

He opens the door eventually, and gentle ushers her in. They both seem tired. 

Lilith doesn't sit down. 

Eden stands behind her, silent for several minutes. 

"Miss White."

" _Dr_."

"Of course-- Dr. White. You've just flown by so quickly."

"I have work to do Eden."

"I know you do Sweetpea. Have a seat?"

She does not. He sighs. 

"Your next evaluation isn't for another month or so, but the status report you sent me is impressive. You're remarkable Dr. White."

Lilith begins shaking. 

"I received notice earlier today however that--"

"Please don't"

It's almost inaudible. Eden pauses for only a moment. 

"It's over Lilith."

Dr. Lilith White makes a noise like a dying animal, and her knees don't seem to hold her. She stumbles forward, catching herself on the desk and crying out. Eden can't look at her while she sobs. 

"It was decided, not without argument, that ** R̷̨̢̛͎͚̳̭̅a̶̧̖̤̐͠͝p̶̧͙̲̥̙͉̻͒̄̍̄̆̾̈̆̔̒̇̿̇͠ͅẗ̷̢̧̗̪̫́̔͒̃̓̽̀̃͋͛̉̃̋̚͠ů̴̖͚͍̣̝͕͂͗̄͑̌r̷̛̥̜̖̰̟͈̣̭̀̅̃̌͛̀̌̌͜͝͝ͅę̸̹̠̱͖̖̞̖̲̙͖͛͂̓ͅ  **just... it can't work. Not under Starlight, even with it's brightest star at the helm."

"I can-- I can m- _make_ it work I just need more time-- I have more-- just give me the time I was allotted--"

"It's already done, Sweetpea. I'm sorry."

Lilith is slowly pulling herself together, though she remains lurched over his desk. 

"You're a remarkable problem solver Lilith, and your old position is open for you. I know it's not..." 

He finally looks at her, and slowly reaches out to pet her back. 

He has a daughter her age, blonde-haired and incredibly clever just the same. 

Liliths hand snakes across the desk. 

"It's not what you want. And I'm sorry, but--"

In less than a moment, Aaron Eden finds himself on the ground, taking one of the office chairs with him. 

Dr. Lilith White tosses aside the stapler she used to strike him, apparently unsatisfied. She tilts her head to one side, and though there are tear-tracts on her face, she seems remarkably blank. 

The ensuing fight doesn't take long. 

Though wild, Lilith is sick with exhaustion and rail-thin. Eden takes several bloody hits but can get her pinned in less than ten minutes. 

He stretches out and is able to push the emergency button underneath his desk, calling for security assistance. 

Dr. Lilith White, after thirty seconds on kicking, screaming, crying and thrashing, seems to exhaust herself. She makes only quiet sounds, tears streaking into her hair. She looks younger than she is by several years. 

Aaron Eden stares at her. She looks through him. He mutters something unintelligible, then slowly bends down to kiss her forehead. 

Her teeth embed themselves in his throat, and in one smooth motion, she rips out his jugular. Her face is immediately painted red. 

Eden collapses on top of her, sputtering for only a few moments before going still. She lies there for a while in a growing pool of blood before she pushes him off, but crawls back onto his chest. 

She stares at his face for exactly a minute and a half. Then, she swallows. It's too much, she gags several times-- her hands come up to her face and are immediately coated in the blood to match-- but she gets it down. 

She keeps staring blankly at him. 

Then, slowly, she leans down and kisses him. It lasts exactly 10 seconds and smears blood on his lips. 

She pulls back, blinking down at the corpse. 

Dr. Lilith White has a very peculiar sense of humor, and part of that includes laughing at her own jokes. 

A wide smile cuts her face, and she tilts her head back, chin dripping blood and tears, and laughs. 

**Author's Note:**

> It’s more than I thought would come out and yet less than I planned. Hm.


End file.
